


Jailed Heart

by ardentaislinn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentaislinn/pseuds/ardentaislinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian and Emma get trapped in a jail cell together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jailed Heart

Emma was startled from writing reports at her desk by a noise coming from the other room in the sheriff’s station.

“David?” she called. Silence answered her.

Emma got up from her desk and looked around. The noise came again, a muffled bang. This time she was certain it came from behind the wall of the cell.

Emma strode towards the cell door and tried to push it open. It jiggled slightly, so clearly wasn’t locked, but it didn’t open. Emma cursed. She didn’t have time for this today. There were too many reports sitting on her desk, as well as the Wicked Witch of the West problem.

The noise sounded again, and Emma threw herself against the cell door in frustration. The door went flying open. Emma stumbled, and her momentum carried her through to the opposite side of the small space.

Just as she was righting herself, she heard the clang of the cell door closing behind her and froze. She turned slowly, knowing what she would find and fearing it anyway.

The cell door had indeed shut. She walked over hesitantly and gave it an experimental tug. Of course it didn’t open. She braced her foot against the cell bars and heaved, but she didn’t have the force to open it.

Well, this was a disaster.

She went to her jacket pocket for her phone, but it was empty. As she was checking her other pockets, she glanced and saw the offending item on her desk. Terrific.

Emma paced for a few minutes, periodically trying the cell door as she made her way around the small space, but of course nothing changed. It would be hours yet before anyone would think to look for her, so she had no idea how long she might be stuck in the cell.

A noise sounded in the hallway outside the office and Emma’s heart leapt.

“David?” she called again.

“Sorry to disappoint, but…” Hook’s teasing words trailed off as he caught sight of her. His face immediately blossomed into a delighted grin.

“Well, Swan. And here I thought you’d given up your criminal ways,” he said, looking far too pleased with himself.

She gave him an irritated look.

“Don’t be ridiculous. The lock is jammed. I need you to get me out.”

Hook walked over so he was standing in her personal space with only the cell bars between them.

“Now, why would I do that? Perhaps I like having you in there,” he told her, leaning in close.

Emma narrowed her eyes at him. “ _Perhaps_ , because you remember how I show my gratitude.”

Hook’s face went blank for a second, but Emma could tell he knew exactly to what she was referring. When she didn’t back away from the statement, his eyes heated.

“In that case, allow me to be your saviour.”

He stepped back, rammed his shoulder into the door before Emma could get in position. He came flying into the cell, and the door banged against the cell wall and quickly began shutting.

Emma made a dive for it, tripping over Hook’s sprawled legs. Her fingertips caught the metal, but it slipped out of her grasp and she fell face first to the floor. The door shut with a resounding clang.

“You should have waited until I was ready,” Emma said into the floor.

“I guess that means I won’t be getting any gratitude?” Hook asked plaintively.

Emma propped herself up on her elbow to look at him. He was on his back, staring up at the ceiling with a forlorn expression.

“I don’t suppose you’ve started carrying a cell phone with you?” she asked, avoiding the question.

He sat up and raised a brow at her.

“Yeah, I thought not.”

They stared at each other for a long moment, considering their options.

“So, how should you like to pass the time, Swan?” he said, somehow making it sound like an innuendo.

She let out a breath and sat up to prop her back against the bars. “We could talk. About what you did in the missing year.”

Hook’s eyes slid away from hers. “Are you sure you want to know, Emma?” he asked. She knew he was trying to say it lightly, but there was a warning beneath the words.

“Yes, I’m sure. You know I hate being lied to.” He opened his mouth to protest but she cut him off. “I’m aware that it’s not your intention. But I know you are not telling me something important.”

“It isn’t really important,” he told her, and there was a sad longing in his voice. He looked up at her and quickly away, and she could see the same expression on his face – the melancholy yearning for something that might never be.

Her breath caught in her throat, and tears sprang to her eyes. “Tell me,” she said in a small voice.

He looked at her. Really looked at her, and must have seen the need in her face. The need to know if what she thought he might have done, what he might _feel,_ is real, or another illusion.

“I was looking for you,” he told her with quiet sincerity. She could hear the intensity vibrating behind his words. “Every day, I was searching for a way back to you. A way to help you remember. Me, us, you family, everything. I promised you that not a day would go by that I wouldn’t think of you, and I kept my promise. You mean too much to me, Emma. I couldn’t let you go.”

Emma gasped as one of her tears spilled over and trailed down her cheek. “Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked, agony lacing her words.

“Because you weren’t ready. You still aren’t ready to know how I feel. I’m so afraid that you won’t accept it, that you’ll send me away for good and I won’t ever see you again. I can’t go back to that year of not having you by my side, terrified I would lose you forever and might never set eyes on you again. I just can’t.”

They stared at each other. He, clearly willing her to believe him. _Accept_ him. And she, sorting through the jumble of old betrayals and heartbreaks to see the truth.

“Oh, Killian,” she said as she launched herself into his arms. She was smiling as she kissed him, finally willing to see what he had been telling her all along: that he would never leave her. That he would never betray her. That she meant everything to him.

His left arm drew her in close to his body as he returned her kiss. She straddled him where he sat on the floor, her hands cupping either side of his face as she poured all her passion for him into her kiss. He matched her, every step of the way, his pent up hunger for her finally having an outlet.

Their kiss was fierce and possessive but it wasn’t enough. She needed to feel his skin. At the same moment Killian tried to remove her jacket, she attempted to tug his coat from his shoulder. Killian had not anticipated her move, and Emma felt the slice of his hook cutting the sleeve of her shirt.

They paused, and Killian had a stricken look on his face.

“I’m sorry, love,” he told her, clearly agonised.

She smiled gently and reached up to unclip the appendage, holding his eyes all the while. She heard his breath catch at the click, signally its release.

“Better,” she said, as she set aside the hook and leaned down to kiss him once more. He slid her jacket off her shoulders, slower this time, until they were both without their armour.

Her breasts brushed against his chest, and the friction sent hot signals to her core. She felt herself growing damp already, spurred by the emotions and sensations he was arousing in her.

She felt his right hand creep around her, but didn’t spare it a thought. She was too busy enjoying his talented mouth to pay any attention.

It wasn’t until he’d suddenly flipped her on to the ground and moved over her that she wondered.

“Killian?” she asked. Emma felt his right hand sliding up her left arm and then the cool scrape of metal against her skin. Her eyes widened as she recognised the click of the handcuffs binding her to the cell bars.

She raised a brow in question and he grinned wickedly in reply. “If I am only to have one hand, so must you.”

And then he winked at her.

Emma felt herself grow wetter at the thought of being just a little at his mercy.

“That’s unexpected,” she murmured, having had no previous idea of that particular kink of hers.

“That’s...I mean, if you’re alright with it,” he stammered, suddenly looking unsure.

In response, she hooked one leg around him to draw him against her core, and used her free hand on his collar to drag his mouth back to hers.

Their tongues tangled and Killian ground his pelvis down onto hers. She moaned into his mouth, her hips tilting up to gain more friction.

Killian gasped, breaking the kiss. He pulled away to frantically yank at her shirt one-handed. Frustrated, he ripped it, finally baring her satin bra to his eyes. The savage look in his eyes went straight to her core, and Emma had never felt so primal.

She reached up, and his shirt was just in reach, so she tugged and the rest of the buttons fell open. No wonder he never did them all the way up if they were so easy to slip out. It was probably a pointless endeavour.

Killian rolled her to the left so he could access the clasp on her bra. After a few tries, he managed to unhook it. Her shirt and bra strap came off one arm, and bunched up under her left shoulder because of the handcuffs.

“Maybe next time we should get naked first,” she teased.

He looked into her eyes for a long moment. “I’m glad there will be a next time,” he told her sincerely with a smile.

Killian didn’t bother removing his open shirt or vest. He just leant over to kiss her again, and it felt to Emma like he was trying to imprint himself on his soul. But it was too late. He was already there.

He kissed his way down her neck and chest, and Emma clutched at his hair as he ran his tongue over the tip. He worked it with his mouth as his hand came up to her other breast, palming it and rubbing the nipple. He continued his ministrations until she was writhing beneath him, begging him with her body to ease the tension building inside her. Instead, he bit her lightly on the breast, shooting sparks of pleasure through her entire body.

Her back arched off the floor. “Killian,” she begged.

He smiled devilishly and reached for the band on her jeans. He unsnapped the button and drew down the zip. He slowly began drawing her jeans down her thighs.

Emma decided that he was in far too much control of himself while she felt like she was on fire. She reached for the laces on his pants and tugged at them frantically. When they were loosened, she reached inside and found his hard length, freeing it from its confines and stroking until he growled. She smiled triumphantly.

Killian launched himself forward and plundered her mouth with renewed vigour.

He rubbed his cock against her core, and Emma could feel herself close to the edge.

“Now. Please, now,” she gasped.

“As you wish,” he told her in a roughened voice.

He reached down and guided himself into her. She groaned at the feeling of being filled by him. He gave her a moment to adjust, and she could see him taking a breath to calm his own raging impulses. He began easing himself out and in again, almost shaking with the effort to control his movements. The pace was too slow for Emma, so she grabbed his arse and dug her nails in. He flexed instinctively, ramming into her with raw speed, and she cried out in pleasure. At her cry, his movements grew more frantic, and his thrusts became merciless.

Emma used both hands to brace herself against the cell bars. The sound of the cuffs clattering against the bars with each drive of his hips heightened the erotic tension within her. She writhed against him, feeling the pressure building as he slammed home.

Her release crashed into her, rolling through her in waves of ecstasy. His pace grew increasingly desperate until he eventually let out a low groan and emptied himself into her.

They collapsed against the hard floor, breathless and spent.

Once Emma had her heart rate back under control, she turned to Killian. He smiled at her with sleepy satisfaction. She gave him an answering grin and rattled the handcuffs.

“I hope you have the key for this, because mine is in the desk,” she teased.

His eyes grew wide. “I…,”

She laughed. “I’m kidding, Killian. I just need to reach it.”

She struggled to return her clothing to some semblance of an order so she could reach her back pocket and free herself. That done, she tidied herself up, and looked over at Killian to see he’d done the same.

The look he gave her was a little apprehensive, but a determined look came into his eyes.

“I love you, Emma,” he said clearly, and then watched her carefully, clearly waiting for her reaction.

She smiled. “I love you, too.”

They leant in to kiss, but suddenly there was a sound near the door and David came striding in.

He took one look at them and raised an eyebrow.

“Do I want to know?” he asked.

Emma glanced over at Killian and they shared a look. The two of them returned their gazes to her father.

“No,” they told him in unison.


End file.
